


Corrupt

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is innocent. Dark Link can only corrupt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupt

Dark Link was waiting. His opposite, The Hero of time, was almost to Dark's domain, The shadow could feel it, and his blood ran hot with excitement. He always felt that way around his twin. Dark waited. Link had already beaten him, and Dark wasn't sure what he was doing back in the temple, but by Nayru, he was excited.  
  
Dark felt him. Link was close now and Dark could feel every quiver of a muscle, every step bringing him closer to the shadow. Dark kept still, but he was nearly bursting with energy that flowed through him from Link.  
  
Link stepped through the door into the shallow water. Dark sensed it in every way. Sensed his twin on a level no one but a shadow could ever feel..  
  
“Dark.” Link's soft voice filled his ears but he didn't move. “Dark.” He said louder. Link was older then when Dark last saw him. He looked tired and worn out. Being the hero wasn't easy, Dark mused. The shadow slid up through the water silently behind Link.  
  
“You called?” Link flinched and turned to face his shadow, blue eyes wide. Dark smirked a little. So innocent. Dark could feel him shaking. See it too. Was the hero scared?  
  
“Y-yes.. I think I've found a way to break your bond with Ganondorf.” He said. Dark snorted, startling Link again.  
  
“Who's to say I want the bond to be broken?” The shadow started walking around Link like a predator. The hero watched him suspiciously, never taking his eyes off Dark.  
  
“You want to be forever bound to this t-temple?” He asked. Dark grinned, flashing his sharpened teeth. Link paled.  
  
“I'm not bound to it. It's my home.” Which was half-true. Dark could wander, but he always had to come back here before long. Not that he minded.  
  
“You want to be evil?” Link's eyes were impossibly wide as he whispered it. Dark almost laughed at how stupidly innocent Link still was. He was years older, but still so pure. Dark blinked. Pure.  
  
“I'm not evil. I'm merely your opposite. I don't know anything but to be your opposite. I was created for just that.” Dark rolled out, too lost in thought to come up with a cleverer lie. Link was pure. Probably even sterile. Dark doubted his twin had ever even touched another person other then normal friendly touches. How terrible it would be to ruin that. “I'm the perfect Dark to your perfect Light.” He purred.  
  
Link seemed to be confused, his mouth open slightly, blue eyes wide, wonder staining his face like he'd never thought of it that way before. Dark took the opportunity and pressed his cold lips to Link's, pinning the hero against his chest. Said hero let out a tiny adorable squeak and stared at Dark with a scandalized look on his face, but was too shocked to pull away.  
  
Dark pushed his tongue into Link's sweet mouth, hands sliding around the hero's waist. It was odd because he and Link were mirror images of the other and it was like touching himself, but the tiny noises Link made were slowly making him forget how strange it was. Dark moved to Link's long neck, licking and sucking at the soft, hot flesh there. Link gasped and was slowly falling apart, his face flushed and pupils blown wide, just from a tiny amount of touching and a kiss.  
  
“You're so easy to wind up.” Dark laughed against his throat, nipping him. “It's a wonder you're still so innocent.” Link looked away, embarrassed.  
  
“Hero's don't have ah time for anything...” Link whispered, as if he was worried his voice would come out shaky and alert the world he was enjoying the attention. Dark grinned and slipped a cold hand up Link's tunic, making the latter gasp and arch when the shadow brushed his fingers over a nipple.  
  
Link was a mess already, twitching and mewling at the slightest touch, cock tenting his pants. Dark took his time, working off Link's clothes as he continued his careful touching, his red eyes trained on the hero's face.  
  
Link isn't sure when he ended up on his back with Dark looming over him, one cold hand wrapped around the hero's leaking dick. Link isn't sure he really cared.  
br/> Dark stroked the slender dick softly, not wanting to overwhelm Link yet, not that it didn't anyway, with the hero writhing and moaning and bucking up, mewling out little 'please's and 'Goddess's and arching his back attractively. Dark ran his thumb over his slit, Link jerking his hips up with a gasp.  
  
“S-stop.” Link gasped, shuddering. “Stop t-teasing..” That's what Dark was waiting for. He grinned and released the hero's cock, moving to settle between his twin's legs. Slipping a finger into Link after rolling the Blonde's balls, Dark slowly stretched him out, watching the hero's expressions. Very pretty.  
  
Dark pulled his fingers out after the third, rubbing the head of his own cock against the twitching hole. Link keened and whined, his body shaking. Dark laughed. “What a mess.” He pushed in, closing his eyes as he felt the hot tightness of Link. He gathered up his self control and breathed, opening his eyes to look down at the hero.  
  
Link was clenched up, his mouth open and eyes closed, breathing rapidly. Dark rubbed his side gently. “Loosen up, Hero. You have to relax or it'll hurt worse.” He hummed, watching his twin. It took a while, but Link finally relaxed enough for him to stop hurting and he slumped back, panting. Dark smirked. “Tired already? We haven't gotten to the best part yet.”  
  
Link shook his head. “We can't. I feel too full. If you move, I'll break.” He said into his arm, taking a long breath. His shadow leaned down to nip his ear.  
  
“You might enjoy being broken.” Dark whispered before bucking his hips forward, groaning as he plowed into Link's tight hole. The hero let out a long moan, eyes wide. Dark didn't stop this time, the heat and friction were too good. He closed his eyes as his hips snapped forward, cold hands clamped on Link's hips for leverage while the latter gasped and writhed under him, feeling his orgasm coming already and then Oh. Link screamed when Dark hit that spot again, the shadow smirking and thrusting powerfully into him, his dark head thrown back. Link came and Dark didn't stop, pounding the warm body beneath him mindlessly and Link was hard again already and when Dark finally came, so did Link for the second time, screaming Dark's name as his orgasm shot through him.  
  
Link didn't move for a very long time, his body feeling extremely heavy and tingly. He even slept for a while, Dark still inside him. It was nice. Almost.  
  
When Link woke up, Dark was gone. The hero checked all his clothes and weapons and everything was there... He wasn't sure why Dark had... He blushed. Now was not a good time to think about it. He felt dirty and sticky and wanted a bath desperately.  
  
Dark watched Link leave from beneath the water, smirking. He knew the hero of time would be back. 

A few days later and Link was for the fifteenth time rutting against the ground, Dark's name on his breath, desperate to have that feeling again, but he could never duplicate it, even when he (shyly) used his fingers to breach himself. He was frustrated and horny and he didn't know why. He'd never had this problem before, even when he went through puberty twice (once he wasn't conscious).  
  
Link went back to Dark. After they were finished, Dark sat next to Link's sleeping body, absentmindedly petting the blonde's hair, thinking about how proud he was of himself that he started Link's soon-to-be addiction to him.

Link spent more and more time at the temple. Mostly they fucked, but sometimes Dark would show him around, even bringing Link down to where he lived. Dark kept himself away from Link, careful not to get too close or attached. He couldn't risk it.  
  
But Link was falling fast, finding himself staring at Dark, half in awe half in an emotion he wouldn't acknowledge. He followed Dark around like a puppy, drawn to the shadow far more then what was healthy. He wondered if it was arrogant to think that Dark was beautiful. 

Dark had successfully wrapped Link around his finger. Sometimes he'd test the hero, sending him out to bring things to him, and Link would loyally fetch them, no matter how potentially dangerous they might be. Dark made Link bring him a powerful Zora weapon and Dark smiled when Link dutifully brought it back, his eyes locked on Dark's in utter idolization and love.  
  
He was ready. 

“Link.” Dark hummed after a particularly good bout in bed. The blonde smiled up at him.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Have you ever thought of making this.. arrangement.. permanent?” Link blinked like he was trying to figure out if he'd heard Dark right. The shadow pulled his twin close, smiling. “I think I might love you.” Links mouth dropped open in shock and awe and pure happiness (Dark pushed the emotions that welled up inside him back down. He'd worked to hard for this to fuck it up with useless sentiments) and Dark smiled and kissed him, Link surging into him enthusiastically.  
  
“I love you too.” Link whispered when they broke off the kiss. Dark made love to him, keeping himself just in enough control so he wouldn't have to acknowledge the emotions he'd worked against the entire time. But the tender look on Link's face when he looked at his shadow was extremely hard to ignore. 

“Link.” Dark nudged his twin. The blonde hummed and looked at him. “There's someplace we need to go. It's very important for our relationship.” Link looked like he was about to cry when Dark said 'relationship'. It was hard for the shadow not to roll his eyes. The day earlier he had went to Ganondorf to erase his growing love for his twin. His master complied and Dark felt a little empty, but more at ease. It had hurt, but it was worth it if he was able to actually enjoy ripping Link's sanity and happiness apart.  
  
Dark had blindfolded him and led him into the woods to where Ganondorf's monsters had stolen and brought princess Zelda. Dark knew Link loved her, but never acted on his impulses. Dark smiled. This would completely wreck him.  
  
Zelda was gagged and tied to a stump, glaring daggers at Dark. Her eyes widened when she saw Link, but more out of worry for him then anything. Dark took off Link's blindfold, watching the happy smile fade from his face.  
  
“Dark? What is this?” He asked, staring at Zelda. The shadow kissed him, ignoring how the Princess's eyes went wide. Link looked dazed.  
  
“You know I'm not a trusting person, Link. I can't be. This is for you to prove your love and so I can finally trust you completely.” Dark said silkily, guiding the blonde towards the princess.  
  
“What do I have to do..?” Link asked, watching Dark. The shadow pressed a dagger into the hero's hand, keeping eye contact.  
  
“Do this for me and I will never doubt you. We can live together wherever you want for as long as you want it.” Dark promised, kissing him again. “I love you, Link. Kill her.”  
  
Zelda looked more alarmed now that Link looked to be actually pondering it. She struggled and tears beaded up in her eyes, but Link's expression never changed.  
  
“Kill her.” Dark crooned again, caressing The hero's face. Link looked down at the dagger and lifted it. “It's easy, darling. Kill her.”  
  
Link looked at Dark and the shadow nearly danced with joy when he saw the flicker in Link's eyes. He knew, he felt it, that Link made up his mind.  
  
“Kill her.” This one was more of a gentle order. Link raised the dagger higher, looking at Zelda with the blankest expression. “Kill her.”  
  
Link stabbed the princess, pushing the dagger in between her breasts, taking in the horrified look on her face. He seemed to realize what he had just done when her blood flowed out onto his hand, his face contorting in disbelief and terror. Dark smiled, watching Link unravel.  
  
Link stared at the blood and dropped to his knees, not taking his eyes off his red hands. He started crying, big fat tears rolling silently down his cheeks to splash innocently on the blood. He looked up to see if just maybe he'd missed- but no. Zelda was dead. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but she wasn't moving at all and still was not something the Princess Zelda wa- had been... She wasn't anymore.  
  
He looked at Dark, who had put on a sympathetic mask and walked over to rub his back. “I know it's a lot to take in, dear, but let's wash you up before the blood stains.” he said softly, petting his hair. Link took a breath, hating himself for taking Zelda's ability to do so and being able to himself. He stood slowly, his knees wobbling. He didn't move when Dark tugged gently on his arm.  
  
“She's dead.” He said blankly, blinking back tears. He didn't need to cry again. Dark nodded.  
  
“You are better off without her.” He said, kissing Link's cheek. Link shuffled to the river and washed his hands off while Dark watched with a devilish smile. Link was broken.


End file.
